1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data access method and electronics utilizing the data access method, and more particularly, to a data access method for storing data into different devices corresponding to different access paths and electronics utilizing the data access method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is used to save one group of data in one single memory as shown in the FIG. 1, for example, saving an image frame Fr in one single memory 100. However, an apparent issue of how to select the single memory to store the group of data exists in this conventional mechanism. Take an example of electronics having both internal and external memories, the internal memory is the memory built in the electronics, which may be integrated in the same chip with other circuits. The external memory such as a memory card can be flexibly inserted in or removed from the electronics by user. Due to cost considerations, only the external memory having limited data bandwidth or low data access rate, such as an external hard drive, can be selected. On the other hand, the capacity of internal memory is also limited. In other words, under the above constraints of internal and external memories, it may be impossible to save a whole data group in the internal memory with limited capacity; otherwise, it may take too much time to access the data group while saving the whole data group in the external memory.
Besides, using a single data path of one memory to access the data group saved in the memory usually occupies exclusively the whole bandwidth; no other data access to the same memory can take place at the same time.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.